


don't hesitate (just you, my darling)

by kingtoss (souldews)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/kingtoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama decides to try something out, for once.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Nobody has to know, he thinks, and it’s exactly that– <i>nobody has to know</i>– that sends a shudder down his spine and makes him sigh softly into the empty kitchen. There is something about the notion, about keeping it a little secret, that causes his heart to race and his thoughts to veer into a completely different direction as he walks across the hall in hurried steps.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	don't hesitate (just you, my darling)

**Author's Note:**

> title from ifuudoudou.

It’s when he has absolutely nothing to do on a particularly slow day that the thought settles in his head.

Tobio stops, puts down the glass of milk he’d been holding on the counter and closes his eyes for a moment; is he really going to--? Well, he reasons with himself, he does have the flat to himself for the rest of the afternoon.

Nobody has to know, he thinks, and it’s exactly _that--_   _nobody has to know_ \-- that sends a shudder down his spine and makes him sigh softly into the empty kitchen. There is something about the notion, about keeping it a little secret, that causes his heart to race and his thoughts to veer into a completely different direction as he walks across the hall in hurried steps. 

He opens the door to the bedroom, closes it; locks it behind him after a second thought, even thought he knows full well he has the flat to himself the entire afternoon, but. 

Just in case, he reasons with himself. 

He lays on the bed on his back, and shifts around, makes himself comfortable. It’s curiosity that brought him here in the first place, but now that he’s... well. here, how is he supposed to begin? 

He stares at the ceiling overhead. The white expanse overhead returns no answer, and he lets out a frustrated huff; he’s never really done... this, before, definitely not alone; how is he supposed to do it? He has to remind himself _nobody has to know_ before he backs out of this entirely. 

(He’s not even sure why he wants this so badly; perhaps it’s that persistence in him that insists he has to go through with it, just to try, nobody has to know, 

nobody has to know.)

He’s heard from other people; you think of something, usually, something you like. Tobio shuts his eyes, and tries to conjure the feel of fingers on his cheeks and soft lips on his own. He thinks about the way those fingers slowly slide down his cheeks, caressing his jaw, and he raises a hand to to mimic that, hesitant; his hand shakes, from nervousness and a hint of excitement, and the touch against his cheek is light-- too light.

 _He_  wouldn’t be so timid, would _he_ , Tobio tells himself, _he’d kiss you deeper, touch you bolder._ He tries to think of imaginary nibbles and licks along his neck, and lets out a pleasured sigh.

_What would he do next?_

Tobio slides his hand further down, lets his fingers skirt along the hem of his cotton shirt, and lifts it up so that it pools just above his chest while using his free hand to keep the shirt from sliding down. His fingers glide across his abdomen, but finds that it tickles and it draws a laugh out of him; _he_ always says that’s cute, though, and Tobio feels rather than sees the red on his cheeks as he lets the hand that’s been running up his abdomen rest on his chest. 

Hesitantly, he flicks a nipple with his fingers. The action draws a gasp from Tobio-- _do that again, Tobio, that’s good_ \-- and the encouragement from _him_  causes Tobio to repeat it again; now they’re getting somewhere, and Tobio repeats the action a little more, a string of gasps falling from his lips each time.

_What would he do next?_

Ah, suck on them. Tobio can’t really suck on his own nipples, and for a moment he pauses; how can he do that? Then an idea occurs to him, and slowly, he brings his hand that’s been toying with the now-hard nubs on his chest and slowly sucks on them. He lets his tongue circle around his index finger, then moves to his middle finger, and then his thumb, generously coating them in saliva, before moving back down to his chest.

He slides the pad of his index finger over his fingers and shudders lightly. Then, hesitantly, he pinches his nipple, and he yelps; oh, _oh_ , that was good.

Soon, one hand is no longer enough, and the hand holding up his shirt eventually joins his other free hand. His breath quickens; he feels his heart rate pick up and soon gasps become small moans as his pants suddenly feel a little too tight for him.

Suddenly, he wants to feel touches _there,_ wants to feel friction and relieve the building pressure; he needs it.

He pulls down his pants first, shifts his hips to help, then chucks it carelessly over the side of the bed, not really caring where they land. He palms his crotch and moans, surprising himself and causing him to clap a hand over his own mouth, before he remembers that nobody is home and nobody can hear him.

Soon he divests himself of his underwear, shuddering when it slides over his now-hard cock, and he curls his own fist around it, stroking once, twice, before he finds a rhythm that he likes.

He thinks about _his_  voice cooing in his ear, _you look good, Tobio, you look so beautiful_ , and it spurs him on. The hand on his cock is no longer his and in his mind’s eye he is no longer alone; his very being is currently unravelled by another set of hands, hands that have handled a volleyball longer than him, hands that have set strong tosses, hit powerful spikes, and a shiver courses through him. 

He twists his hand and moans louder, unabashed and unrestrained, now lost in the fantasy he has called upon, and it doesn’t take too long before he feels the coil in his gut tighten. The moans falling from his lips like water is choked off when his climax hits as he coats his own hand and stomach with white.

Amidst his own harsh breathing and panting as he comes down from the high, eyes dazed, he almost misses the buzzing vibrations of his phone against the nightstand. 

Hastily wiping his hand on his shirt-- it’s ruined now, but that doesn’t matter-- he picks it up and tilts it so that the screen faces him; it’s thankfully a text message, not a phone call.

_> 1 mail_

He thumbs a few buttons and reads it.

**_From: Oikawa-san_ **   
_tobio-chan, be home in ten!  
have you been good? (*´▽`*)_

Tobio exhales, runs his fingers along the collar snug around the circumference of his neck, and toys briefly with the d-ring attached to it.

He shudders and closes the text window.

Nobody has to know,

but maybe if _he_ saw him like this...

Tobio gets up, unlocks the bedroom door, lies back down and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yeah all i wanted to do was sin some more. sorry


End file.
